


Five gifts Lee bought Crystal and Tony

by leila_samia



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-26
Updated: 2010-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-12 05:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leila_samia/pseuds/leila_samia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Musical_Crush 5 things meme</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five gifts Lee bought Crystal and Tony

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own them, not real, please don't sue. I'm judgment proof anyway, and trust me, the principle of the matter isn't enough. Promise.

1\. A baseball glove for Tony's fourth birthday. He was on tour, so he had to send it, and it killed him that he wasn't there to see Tony open it, see his reaction (and he hoped it was a good one, he didn't really know what kids liked, except for his nephew, but that was different). Crystal called him that night, before he went on stage and said thanks, and he could hear it in her voice, the side-eye she wanted to give him, thinking Tony was too young, but he was the same age when he got his first glove, and he told her so. She sighed, said "Lee," but she dropped it, told him Tony wanted to say thank you. She called for him, and Lee heard Tony's little boy voice yelling "Uncle Lee, Uncle Lee" and then he heard Brian fucking Walker and his stupid fucking voice and he wanted to hang up, throw something because Brian fucking Walker was there and he wasn't, Brian fucking Walker had the family that could have been his, but then Tony was on the phone and was so excited and making Lee promise he'd teach him how to throw, and Lee's chest unclenched a little, and then Tony said "Don't worry Uncle Lee, I won't use it with anyone else, I promise," and Lee smiled a little.

Tony kept his promise, and the next time Crystal had a party, Lee went and Tony tackled him, begged him to play ball. Brian fucking Walker was no where to be seen. Crystal didn't mention it, but Tony casually mentioned that Brian was gone - and he didn't call him uncle, Lee smugly noted - and that he'd moved, and Mommy was sad but then Uncle Lee was there and she was super excited. Then Tony asked for a popsicle and Lee couldn't think about "no more Brian fucking Walker" until later, much later, and then he thought about it, and his stomach rolled and his chest tightened and he tried to ignore it, ignore the prick of hope.)

2\. A song for Crystal. It wasn't a big deal. It was silly, he wrote it during tour on one of the days she was feeling sick from the traveling and from not having time to eat ever and the lack of sleep and all that. He sat at the foot of her bed with his guitar and ad libbed a song. Later, he couldn't remember the lyrics, but the melody stuck and he used it for a ballad on his album.

3\. A box of chocolates from Belgium for Tony. It was a variety pack he bought on tour. The two of them would debate which piece to try each night, then they'd cut it in half and each would get half. Tony figured out he didn't like caramel, or almonds, but he loved cherry cordials. He said they were gushy, and then he'd giggle. Lee didn't care, he just liked sitting with Tony, and he loved the fond look Crystal would give the two of them.

4\. A bouquet of sunflowers for Crystal. She'd had a crappy day in the studio. The next morning, Lee went to the early farmer's market to get things for breakfast. He grabbed the bouquet before heading home. He woke up Tony, got him downstairs quietly, where they made breakfast and took it up to Crystal. Tony jumped on her to wake her up, and Lee carried the tray in. The vase stayed on her nightstand for two weeks.

5\. A marriage proposal for both of them. He asked Tony one afternoon, the two of them playing catch, if he'd be cool with Lee marrying his mom. Tony'd looked at him with all the irritation an eight-year old could muster (a lot), and said he didn't want to talk, he wanted to play baseball. Later, Tony told him it'd be okay, and asked if that meant Lee would be his dad. Lee asked if that was cool. Staring down at his milkshake, Tony bit his lip, and Lee started to freak out, but then Tony nodded, and said sure, he thought that'd be nice, and after all, Lee lived with them anyway and there was a baby soon, so it'd be a good idea. Lee had planned a whole romantic night for when he'd ask Crystal, but then it just happened, in the hospital, as they looked at their new baby, it just slipped out of his mouth and she looked at him - tired and sweaty, but glowing beautifully - and he knew, this was the perfect time. So he asked again, and he waited.


End file.
